fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
When A Star Comes Crashing
---- Some time before Fox Tail got it's approval to actually be recognized as a legal guild, the soon to be guild master, August Draconus. It was like a time of not stop battle for him, seemingly fighting for the freedom of his family. Or maybe it was something much more personal. A man, who had a sole purpose (or maybe just the magic) to slay a dragon. As for right now, his rivalry with his former best friend; Zerrick Risher was a tense as it had been before. The two would fight day in and day out until the other either shed blood or was near death. This battle however was one not like the previous ones. August and Zerrick had literally put their all into their battle all the way to where August had to utilize his trump bail out. ---- August's body became engulfed in a shining bright light. Planting his feet in the ground he leaped into the sky and took off like a shooting star. The light emitting from his body illuminating the very skies he soared. This ability granted to him from the very power of his dragon slayer capabilities. He wasn't very high in the sky however just barely soaring over the trees. It wasn't long before he came across a mutated tree running into the branches and getting caught up in it. A flare was creating like a boost of the sorts pushing him through the branches causing him to crash into the ground within just one hundred meters away. Resting in the crater created by his crash, August help his head. Lifting his finger into the air, a small light orb appeared on the tip of his finger. "The outskirts of Fiore..." he softly states before picking himself up. Holding onto his head stepping out of the crater, he slowly falls to one knee. "Two magic sources headed this way. Neither one being Zerrick." "Quite a fall you had there' if landed any harder someone might be stuck cleaning you off the streets as roadkill". A deep voice rang out in the distance, approaching closer and closer to the crater of the landing. Among the direction of the voice two bodies sauntered through the smoke to stop just a few meters from the landing zone. "More like someone either got this shit beat out of them and got smacked all the way over here if you ask me". A feminine voice rang over following the male one, this one had more venom and sting to the tone than the chill calm of the male one. As the smoke cleared the voics images came into light and were now in view. The Dark Cryomancer and his usually traveling partner the Demonness of Disaster both seemingly whiffed forward from the smoke to survey the kneeling man. Both had little concern for the man's blight but him landing here was certainly an interesting landing. Pushing the rubble from his should with one hand, he left the other on his head. His body began to release a dense red aura and his hair began to stand up. "I wouldn't be naive to say someone got beaten." Answering back to the female's voice August began to look at the two figures. His vision as blurry as ever, but he continued to stand tall. "The Nova Burst, won't be able to stand much longer. If only the trump card was here the extra hand would be more than helping. Guess I'll have to resort to that other trump card instead." Reaching for the atmosphere above white energy began to form around his hands and arms. "I call upon thee, the stars above that rest in space. Lend me your power, and aide me against those deemed as my enemies. Nova Dragon's Gathering of the Stars!" The white energy and the red aura began to fade and August fell to his face. "Oh right, I just had a tense battle didn't I?" He softly states giving off a chuckle. "I thought I smelled Dragon slayer based Magic around here , see I told you there was one of them damn dragon slayer round here. Aye you know anything about a Silver Dragon of Pestilence? I owe him an ass whipping from a LONNNGGG time ago before he tucked his and rain like a lil bitch, if you know anything or seen him tell me". Naaza said in her usual aggressive, direct but soft tone. as her overflowing long crimson fiery hair was thrown about within the wind wildy, most times the hair itself seemed like it was on fire but its just had a unique glare tone to it. Naaza had an expert sensory of magic and its origins, though herself did not use magic she could flesh it out easily especially slayer based magic having come across many variations in her 400 years. "I can already see what kind of day this is gonna be" Sub-Zero sighed, vapor escaping his mouth in large quantities. When he woke up in the morning the last few days he looked forward to adventure and with his teammate he was, he did not however seek to spend his days hunting an overgrown lizard with wings just because Naaza had a taste for Dragon Scale soup or something. Yet since the guild went into its silence period after a big mission, work was short handed so it gave him something to do, plus he owed Naaza the favor. He really had to stop making her promises at the end of the night. Knowing full well she would hold him to it. Placing his hand on his knee the Dragon Slayer propped himself to get a breath. "You guys out looking for a Dragon I know nothing about. I've only seen one dragon in my entire life—the White Nova Dragon." Opening his mouth wide he inhaled, "Nova Dragon's Breath!" Exhaling a stream faint stream traveled in a linear direction towards the two opponents. Before it would reach either one however, it would disappear into thin air. "I'm really incapable of fighting, aren't I?" The blast to both members of the incoming party represented their sentiments of dragons slayers. "Baby dragon slayer thought he was ready for some action, but seems to me he can't get it up to fight. Normally i'd be anxious to rip you apart for attacking me for no fucking reason, but You lack it anyway and your no dragon". Naazariya said bored of the dragon slayer already, his lack of proper magic would have made even beating him bloody for information useless. "Yoo man take it easy and just chill, your bite isn't nearly as loud as the bark. Sub-Zero said flippantly noticing the dragon slayer attempted to start something. Do yourself a favor and live, remain froze fam, for death is cold". Sub-Zero said giving his first and only warning to the weakened dragon slayer. The man was no demon that he sought to kill, but if need be he would slay yet another dragon slayer if them scales made him hard of hearing. Luckily for him he did not believe in out right murder, even as a member of a dark guild. However some fates are far worse than death. Lifting his head at the two standing before him, the young dragon slayer gave a slight smirk. His mouth instantly opened and out came blood splattering on the ground. "Shit, I really can't do anything man." Looking at the woman who spoke so arrogantly August fixed his attention towards her. "I actually was ready for some action to be honest. However, I can't as you can see. Me crashing here, was me avoiding death... I think." Trying to turn to the one known as Sub-Zero, he continued. "Oh no Frozone... I don't think I'm at a point really die at the moment. Especially not by freezing, when I'm supposed to be a Nova Dragon." "Take the day off and save that action for me another time when your feeling more up to it. Besides I ain't going nowhere, ill always be around". Sub-Zero said calmly as the crimson firey haired woman shrugged and nodded agreeing with his statement. "This fight you just got out of, it would happen to be with a member of a dark guild would it." Sub-zero asked inquisitively, raising his eyebrows and leaning on Naaza slightly, though his mission was already complete a little extra credit for himself never hurt "Tch..." Swiping the sweat from his face the Nova Dragon stood up straight. "I've never been the type to easily back away from a fight. But my last opponent was no joke, so I guess I'll let you have it." Laying his fingers on his head and using them as a type of brush to stroke through his hair, he nodded at the question from Sub-Zero. "Yeah, he's my best friend and I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back to reality. Even if that means taking a few limbs with me....Yet-" August said creating a pause in his words. "This time we battled everything seemed so much different. His power wasn't the same, nor was his presence. It was only on a totally different level than before." "Times change people change, all that means is next time you and the said person go head to head once more you gotta make sure you ready for anything possible. Hope for the best but look forward to the worst". Sub-Zero said each word leaving a trail of vapor from his lips and hands, the vapor emitted deeply but slowly , in a nonthreatening manner. "By you statement I can tell you fought this person more than once or twice, I take it they're a rival? or you two have some history". Sub-Zero said burning time that he had to waste. Category:Role Play Category:Roleplay